


If I Believe You

by hanleiasolo



Series: this must be my dream [7]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, drinking n smoking, minthe mention u KNOW what that means, partying n whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanleiasolo/pseuds/hanleiasolo
Summary: My mother was right, for once: Hades was all trouble. At least he was tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted in three months i'm sorry lmao. on march 18, it'll be one year since starting this inconsistent trash series woo! thank u everyone who reads my writing i appreciate you guys immensely!!! i hope u keep on reading too!! and i hope u enjoy what i've written!!!! follow my tumblr @falloutswift ily all

Take me back a year and I would have been mortified to stumble anywhere I wasn’t allowed. Put me into the hands of the right man, the wrong people, and I don’t really care that I’m trespassing. 

There’s a part of the city nobody goes anymore. It’s off limits to the general public because of some sort of chemical accident. The land was quarantined forever. Over the years, it’s turned into a hangout for all of the troubled kids. They sit around a bonfire compiled of garbage and linoleum cans and drink inexpensive vodka and beers out of paper bags. The smell of weed is strong and the smoke from various cigarettes and blunts cloud everybody’s minds. 

I was not supposed to be here. I was supposed to be at home, in my bedroom studying for my finals and listening to some awful indie music that Hades suggested. Hades also suggested that I hop on a late night train to see him, to hang out with him and his friends. He didn’t specify what we would be doing. 

My mother was right, for once: Hades was all trouble. At least he was tonight. 

Hades’ friends consisted of several college students, various ages. Some of them legal, but most of them were not. I was not. I was the youngest one there probably. But they all treated me like I was their equal, that I was cool just like the rest of them. That I was a somebody, not just a hidden nobody. They kept drunkenly offering me their cigarettes after lighting them. They handed me beers like it was nobody’s business. They laughed at each others stupid jokes and I laughed along right with them. I drank and smoked along. 

I was no better than the rest of them. I danced with several people, and Hades laughed when they would try to do more than just dance. I did not laugh when they did the same to Hades. 

“We’re all buzzed, babe,” Hades slurred. “It’s just fun.” 

I don’t think I was as drunk as the rest of them were, Hades included. I knew that I was going to be screamed at if I wasn’t functioning properly tomorrow. Unlike them, I had to go back home while they retreated to their dorms and nursed their hangovers. 

I tried to live by Hades words that night. “It’s just fun.” I got a little more drunk. I participated in spin the bottle with a half broken bottle of vodka, and all the boys hollered when two girls kissed. I raced people along deserted train tracks, and I danced to whatever music played. 

Everything was settling down around three in the morning. Everyone began to succumb to their highness, their drunkenness. People were laying on blankets, making out or sleeping. Hades was beginning to doze. His head was leaning against my shoulder as we sat together, and I was scrolling through my phone. I was praying I would be able to catch a train home by the time I got Hades back to his apartment. 

“Hades,” I said softly. 

He moaned, his eyes fluttering open. 

“Hades, we need to go.” I nudged my shoulder to try and wake him, but he wouldn’t budge. “I need to go.”

“I don’t want to get up,” he mumbled. “I’m warm.”

“You’ll be warmer in bed.”

“With you,” he slurred. “Warmer with you.” 

“Come on,” I sighed. I squeezed his hand and began to stand up. He would have fallen over if I wasn’t holding his hands. I started pulling him up off the ground, but he wouldn’t budge. 

I laid him back onto the blanket. I couldn’t just leave him here, but I needed to get back home before my mother woke up. 

“Hades, please,” I whispered, but he had already fallen asleep. I ran my hands through my hair. Would he hate me for leaving him? He could get in trouble, the police are always crawling about. They know what this place has transformed into. They would come check. I looked around at all of the alcohol, all of the stubbed out blunts. My heart was pounding at the thought of Hades getting thrown into jail, let alone all of his friends. My mother would hold it over my head, lecture me about it always. How I could not end up with a man like him. 

“You can leave, if you want,” I heard a voice, a few blankets away from me. I turned around to face her. She was sitting up, scrolling through her phone. She had an empty beer can in her hand, and her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail. “They’ll all wake up in a few hours and feel awful.”

“I really want to get him home. I’d feel bad leaving him here,” I said, not knowing whether she would understand or not. Her words were slurring together.

“You’re a good girlfriend,” she blurted out. “Hades talks about you all the time to us.” 

“Um, thank you.” I shifted awkwardly.  

“You can leave,” she said. “Nobody get’s caught here. The cops don’t bother coming anymore. He’s safe.” 

I glanced back at Hades, peacefully sleeping. He’s told me wild stories about nights spent here, and he’s always lived to tell the tale. I looked back at the girl, who went back to looking at her phone. 

“What’s your name again?” I asked. She looked familiar. I’d met her before, or seen her before in a picture maybe.

“Minthe,” she smiled. “And you’re Persephone.”

I nodded. “He’ll be safe,” she reassured. “We haven’t gotten caught before.”

“Okay,” I said, and hesitated. I walked around Hades and grabbed my bag. I looked at the time and cringed. If I didn’t hurry, I was going to miss the train. I leaned down and kissed Hades forehead as a goodbye. I would talk to him tomorrow. He would be fine here. He always was fine, according to him. According to Minthe. 

I walked along the train tracks until finding the street leading to the train station. I would just catch the train, which was due in a few minutes. The streets were empty this time of night, and it was increasingly colder now that I wasn’t in front of a fire. I texted Hades an apology for leaving him, even though I knew he wouldn’t care. He would still love me in the morning, much like I love him right now in the dead of night. 

It was just fun to him. I had to admit, it was fun for me too. 


End file.
